


I Need You to Run to Me

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: Will gets something he always wanted. He can have it, but only if he leaves his lover.Hannibal's worst fears gain a foundation as time progresses.Can Hannibal find Will? More importantly, can they forgive each other for the sake of their love?





	1. Prologue

   Will had no idea how it was happening to him, but he felt like he was dying.

   The omega had been flirting with the idea of asking Hannibal about kids for a while. Any normal alpha would be immensely pleased with their lover having a desire to start a family. However, Hannibal was no ordinary person. Will knew how he was about the dogs.

   He couldn't even begin to imagine Hannibal as a parent. Hannibal, who drank wine with almost every meal. Hannibal, who got every single suit dry cleaned regularly. Hannibal, liked everything neat and tidy. Hannibal, who was a fucking cannibal on top of being a murderer.

   Will pressed a hand to his stomach. He briefly wondered how far away he could get in the time before Hannibal would get home. The empath imagined running and staying gone for the twenty or so years it would take him to birth a child, raise said child to eighteen, and ship the child off to college. He could certainly do that.

   Will knew that if he wanted to do it bad enough, he could leave Hannibal for good. The problem was that he had no desire to leave his mate. Even as he stared down the positive test with the smiley face that mocked him, he couldn't find the willpower to pack his things and go.

   Most omegas in his situation would tell their alpha right away. They would discuss it in length together. Will knew he couldn't do that. He thought of his alpha, and he suddenly felt sick. Hannibal had an excellent sense of smell. He knew Will's better than anyone else, and he was fine tuned to the omega's behavior and would know instantly.

   Will knew instantly that keeping a baby while he was with Hannibal was not an option, but the empath felt a deep sorrow at the thought of having an abortion. He had nothing against it, and if he had not loved Hannibal as he did, he probably would have consider it a viable option. Adoption was another route he could've taken, but as he imagined the tiny bundle of cells he and Hannibal had unwittingly created, he knew that he wouldn't feel right letting anyone else have it.

   As the hour came to a close, Will cleaned up all evidence, leaving nothing behind or out where Hannibal could see it. He had all the time to think that he could afford. He knew what he had to do if he wanted to have his child and keep it.

   He had to leave the love of his life.


	2. Seattle

  Seattle, Washington was so very different from Baltimore and Wolf Trap. At around 725,000 people, it was large enough to feel anonymous and hidden from Hannibal, but not so large that it overwhelmed Will.

 

  Seattle was a place where Will could function. He became an English professor at a community college. It paid quite well and allowed him everything he needed: a decently flexible schedule, insurance, benefits, and money to survive. The best part was that his child would be born in the Spring, right after finals were graded. 

 

  At that point, Will could shuffle the rest of the class into the hands of the most competent TAs he could find. By the time he had to go back to teaching, his child would hopefully be able to part with him for longer periods of time.

 

  Seattle was truly a blessing. It was even unexpected. Will had no ties to the area. It was unlike the small, quiet areas he drifted towards. Hannibal wouldn't be able to find him, he was certain. All he needed was two decades, roughly. Long enough to properly raise a child, then ship them off to college. 

 

  He wondered if he would even need that long. Both he and Hannibal were exceptionally intelligent. Perhaps their child would graduate school early. That would be even better. The less risk, the better. After all, Hannibal would never stop searching. He only needed enough luck to find Will once. 

 

  If he found Will again, he would never let him go. Will wouldn't fail. No. He _couldn't_. By the time Hannibal found him, the child would be long gone. Will would make sure of it. His child would be safe.


End file.
